This invention relates to a press casting method for manufacturing a combined engine block and cylinder head for a twin piston engine, i.e., a piston engine having two cylinders and a common combustion chamber for the cylinders. The invention also relates to a mold for manufacturing such a combined engine block and cylinder head.